In pulp and papermaking, lignocellulosic biomass, such as soft wood trees, is separated into cellulose, which is used to make the pulp and paper products, and a mixture of lignin and hemicellulose, which are typically combusted as fuel. The lignin and hemicellulose portion of the lignocellulosic biomass in the pulp and papermaking process is removed from the pulp and papermaking process as a by-product called black liquor. The value of black liquor as a combustible fuel is limited and a method of converting black liquor to one or more higher value products in a cost effective manner is desirable. Accordingly, a need exist for cost effectively converting at least a portion of black liquor to one or more products having a higher value than use of black liquor as a combustible fuel.